


【715贺文】一见钟情

by Alan92121108



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan92121108/pseuds/Alan92121108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯源/ABO</p>
            </blockquote>





	【715贺文】一见钟情

首先看上一篇ABO设定  
其次白莲花退散  
最后715嗨皮

R21  
ABO  
凯源 【勿上升真人 绝对！！】  
短篇完结  
源视角

 

也许与一般的O相比，我有些许不同。群架泡吧宿醉……我几乎干过所有O都不敢做的事，嗯……除了做\爱。但是管他呢，自己开心就好。此时，我作为一个即将进入发情期的O，身上的信息素足以让酒吧里的A们都巴不得自己的眼睛能和我做\爱，而他们的信息素却如同猩猩腋下的骚臭搬弥散在空中，还夹杂着我同类的味道。

哼，平日里这些看不起O的自大狂们还不是都拜倒在我的裤脚管下。我很不要脸地这么认为，不过事实也的确如此。

“王少爷，这是陆先生送给你的White Lady，请享用。”酒保很好心地将酒杯递到我的面前，一副十分为难的样子，不过在我眼里他是一副为小费着急的样子。

如此一来我会喝就怪了。陆先生？是个翔，想泡我也不看看是在谁的地盘。

不过，最近太无聊了，而且好不容易逃出来——我想玩玩。

所以我缓缓接过酒保手中的酒杯，佯装着要喝般慢慢地舔舐着杯沿，手指轻柔地摩挲着杯身，耳边似能听到周边人咽唾沫的声音。刹时间，酒吧里alpha的信息素浓度达到极致，这也让那些难得来酒吧的omega湿\到极致。

我如此诱人，然而并没有什么卵用，跟了老王以后没几个人敢动我。

四周忽然一下子安静了下来，一股浓郁如同麝香般的alpha信息素扑鼻而来，充满了占有欲和宣布主权感，让其他A们的信息素像老妈更年期的内分泌失调一样紊乱。同类排斥的这么明显，我一下子就知道他来了。这次是我逃离他时间最长的一次，贪玩要有度，所以我也没有什么不满的，相反我觉得我也许得哄哄他，以表达我的感激之情。

我放下手中的酒杯，从椅子上站起来，缓缓朝他走起。他裤裆看上去有些……鼓？

“王俊凯，你怎么现在才来？我都等……”他一跨腿就走到我眼前然后掐紧了我的脖子。

王俊凯掐我用的劲，全场的人看着都倒抽了一口凉气。于我而言还好，因为他只对我这样。“再逃一次试试？你别以为我不会打折你的腿。” 他顿了顿，桃花眼深情地注视着我，“而且你真当我一直会对你感兴趣啊宝宝？” 即使此时此刻在别人看来是糟透了，于我而言却如同一见钟情时的场景般充满了戏剧性。

不过王俊凯放出这样的狠话已经不止一次了，对此我也只能翻他个白眼。他说那句话似是对我的忠告，让我明白他并不允许我过分的任性；他也用这种模棱两可的话语迷惑着我，让我无法摸清他的心真正在想些什么。可这我更加明白，等我一旦屈服了，他才会对我失去兴趣。哦我就是这么爱他，一见钟情的那种，而且当然与天雷勾地火脱不了干系。

“刚刚是谁送你的酒？嗯？”王俊凯放开我脖子径直走到我刚刚待的吧台，拿起我刚放在吧台上的酒杯闻了闻，“白美人？还有一股子你的信息素的味儿——”

我挑挑眉摸了摸脖子静静看他装B，他还在查到底是谁送我的白美人，然后将那个陆啥的送弄到酒吧后头。看来还要点时间，我只好拿出手机刷刷博。微博还有我感兴趣的地方，果然我还年轻。

他一会儿就回来了，然后一把握住我的手，将蹲在地上的我生拉硬拽地拖出酒吧。

我擦，能换种方式吗？太他妈让我丢脸了，我的做些什么挽回点自己的颜面。

于是我扯过王俊凯的手，硬是和他十指交叉，灯光交错间恍如初见时的那般情深。可下一秒我就被他扔进车里。他可真他妈的没什么浪漫细胞。

 

 

车子在公路上被堵着无法前行，我佯装着在睡觉，心里默默想着王俊凯他那还肿着的玩意儿要咋办。也许是我脸上的淫\笑暴露了我，他突然直接抱着像死尸一样的我死啃，我不得已醒来应战。真.不得已。

我和他都没什么技巧可言，但我有预感事情正往我无法掌控的局面发展。如果有一面镜子，我觉得映照在里面的我一定是面色潮红一副意乱情迷的样子，这么想想还有些小激动。 

王俊凯在我身上\摸\来\摸\去，老处男啥都不懂:(“王源儿，如果我没有赶来你是不是就跟那个姓陆的上床了，嗯？你知不知道你快到发情期了？”说完还用力拧\了我胸前的两个小点儿，然后喘着粗气来亲我，自上而下慢慢解开我衬衫的纽扣后，他的吻也紧随其后地扫过\我的胸膛，几处皮肤能感受到他的虎牙在上面掠过带来的颤栗。

“你嘿烦呢！”我也是震惊了，王俊凯把我舔的脸上身子上都是\口水，说好的洁癖呢？当初第一见面的时候，他就因为我一身破烂而拒绝和我同挤一张床，想起这个就有气:(可我还是很没出息地对他一见钟情。

“你在想什么？这样还能分神啊宝宝。”王俊凯老爱在我耳边一边说话一边释放信息素，艹，痒死了！看我没说话，他直接脱了我身上的衣物只剩下内裤，然后又开始随便\乱摸:(不得了了，还摸到了\我的蛋\蛋！卧槽，我居然还觉得\挺爽的。

“能别摸\我蛋\蛋了吗？痒……”但还不赖。王俊凯才不会听我的，依旧我行我素。他突然把我架到腿上，车里特挤，我立马感受到PP后顶着\那个坚硬的物什，脸顿时一红。不过他才不会管这些，直接开始玩弄我后颈腺体周围的小肉肉，还时不时地叼起\块肉肉然后用他的虎牙轻轻\撕扯。

顿时车里充满了AO交\融的气息，我渐渐地勃\起。我承认我平日是挺\骚可我还是性\冷淡，某些方面我总是比别人的反应慢一节拍 ，所以只好按着王俊凯的步伐走，毕竟我当初被挑出来就是为了将来能与他契合。

“你还想做些更加舒服的事吗？”王俊凯不怀好意的笑着，我忽然意识到他说的是什么——他想标记我。这是一件天经地义的事，至少在我看来。当我第一眼看到他时，我就对他一见钟情了。就算他对我只是一个A对于O的本能，我也乐于接受。我们以往情动时仅仅是亲吻就了事，一方面也许是因为我年龄还不够，另一方面也许是因为他还在寻找更好的O，所以有洁癖的他只对我气味上标记，可那连暂时标记都算不上；而现在我已经足够成熟并且即将进入发情期，他已经没有理由再逃避了，他的态度开始让我感到他是爱我的，可是之前他的拒绝还是让我有些怯步。

“等等……至少别在这车里！”我想阻止他，但他在舔\舐\我腺体周遭皮肤的时候突然直接咬\穿了腺体。“你是我的了，一辈子都逃不掉了，你也别想着会有人来挑战我！”他最后低沉的笑声穿透我耳膜时让我一抖，我甚至还能感受到他那两颗天生的虎牙与我肌肉摩擦的声音以及他源源不断注入我身体的信息素。我周遭omega特有的甜腻气味瞬时间替换成了他身上的气味，霸道而又令人沉沦。

omega的本能让我又爱又恨——王俊凯在我的腺体上留了个将陪伴我终生的印记，完了他还不忘给我舔\掉渗出的血液，他的唾液又从伤口进入我的身体。我感到身上开始不断发热，全身的肌肉都在不停地抽搐，酥麻一片，两种不同的信息素似在我的体内进行一场盛大交\媾。王俊凯似乎也发现了我脸上不自然的红晕以及身上与平时不同的灼人热度。

“源源，你怎么了？”看着王俊凯那一脸欲求不满的样子，我能说我下面已经湿透了吗？算了，我直接从他腿上滑下，然后拉下他裤头的拉链 ，拿出他的阴\茎。它已经开始成\结，可意乱情迷的我还是把它直接往我嘴\里\塞，虽然这么做的后果是让我止不住干呕了一下。顿了顿，看了眼王俊凯，他嘴里一直喊着“源源宝宝，宝宝……干死你!”很想忽略后半句，王嵩嵩。

没办法，我只好先从舔\他的蛋\蛋并附带轻轻的啃\咬开始，等他开始重重喘气后自下而上地吮\吸着他阴\茎的柱身，到成结处再慢慢舔舐成结部分。头部的马\眼一开一合，慢慢渗\出透明的黏液，有些许滴\在我的脸上，不过就算这样我也明白他暂时是不会\射的。舔完柱身后我正式开始给他口交，头一前一后地晃动着让我觉着自己特傻，不过比一开始那样要好太多，他也拿手揉着我的阴\茎，时不时帮我上下\撸\动。“嗯……嗯……王俊凯你……嗯……”他那玩意儿还在变大，胯部还本能地前后抽\动着我含的大肉\肠。“给哥哥舔\粗点，还要填\你洞呢！”我是不清楚他是不是玩真的，反正我是快阵亡了，后面分泌的黏液已经让我的内裤湿\到可以拧出水来，估计发情期已经开始了。

王俊凯突然从我嘴里抽走了阴\茎，一脸严肃地扳过我的身子然后说：“宝宝，你准备好了吗？”我正处于刚刚到达的高\潮中不可自拔，他就直接把我的内\裤一撕，再将后面湿\湿的小\洞随便开了两指就直接捅\了进来了，我下意识地不停收\缩\着后\穴。“卧槽，疼死老子了！”我像头牛一样哄叫着，虽然我够\湿但不意味着会适应他的尺寸，而且老实说他一点也不合适讲温柔的话。他看我脸色好一点以后又开始慢慢抽\动，嘴里还不忘碎碎念：“我跟你讲，你再给我逃一次试试？我可不保证下次还会对你有兴趣……妈的，放松点，别缩\得那么紧……嗯……”我只能再给他翻个白眼——每次我从家里逃出来\浪被他抓住以后他都会在威胁我他会对我失去兴趣，要是我乖乖地在家呆着他又会拼命地拿外面的东西撩\我，再把家里的警戒设成最弱好让我逃出去。这就是我和他相处的模式，所以在酒吧里我乐此不疲地陪他演完那场戏。

“我这么爱你，你到底爱不爱我吗？”卧槽，王俊凯你不是吧，一边捅\着我一边居然问我这种傻B问题，我还以为你看出我少男心思然后在不停地玩\弄我……我还是很要脸的点了点头。卧槽，别加速啊，你当打桩子呢？ “那我之前说的那些话你为什么无动于衷？”王俊凯抚摸着我的脸又开口问了个傻B问题。不过对于这个问题，我和他都没有回答权利，所以我再再次选择回个白眼。

王俊凯也不再深究下去，毕竟现在他正忙着捅\我。粗\壮的阴\茎每次都一\插\到底，而且撞\击的速度越来越快，把我的小身板差点给撞没了，甬\道分泌的黏\液也因此飞溅在方向盘上。他直接把我拢入怀中，这样的体位又让他的阴\茎能更\深地进入我，可这次还碰到了我内部子\宫肥\厚的瓣\膜。“啊……啊啊……嗯，别顶\那个地方行不行……唔……肚子好酸……”我只能求他别再顶那个地方，但是接下来的半小时里他专攻了那个地方，于我而言是又\酸\又\痛\又\爽。

“源源，你知道让你觉得又\酸\又\爽的东西是什么吗？”“……”“是你的子\宫\口。只要我叩\开这片肌肉，你就会……”王俊凯说出这样的话后我忽然意识到他为何要专攻这个地方了。“等等，拜托……啊……啊嗯……等……”这个快被干\得\爽\死的碧\池绝对不是我！！终于，在他高\速猛\攻下，我感觉子\宫开了个口，他也意识到了这一点所以就又猛\地一\插，把原本我认为不可能再\长的阴\茎直接捅\进了我的子\宫，然后接下来一切就交给我omega的本能——瓣\膜锁死了阴\茎\头\上的结，子\宫分\泌的阴\精\淋在龟\头上，王俊凯一下子就达到了高\潮，在子\宫壁上不停地喷\射出精\液，而这个就是我的高\潮，因为子\宫内部非常敏\感。

“会怀\孕吗……”“嗯……”“艹！”

Alpha的射精可能会持续半小时到一小时左右，所以此时，身体内的野兽们开始平静下来。

“喂，老王，你啥时候爱上我的？不是一开始拒绝我吗？还不让我和你一起挤一张床……”我很不要脸地这么问了,不过仔细想想我当初到底喜欢他什么啊？

“大概是你6岁的时候，那时候你正在厨房偷吃东西。拒绝你？你不会懂一个A单独面对一个O时的感觉。还有你是不是该换个对我称呼了？”王俊凯说得特正经，让我不禁忘了我和他初遇是在我8岁的时候，而且他最后一句说了啥我没在意。

“真的，那时候你性别还没分化，我爸不让你做我未来的伴侣。还有你得改叫我老公了。”我还是第一次听到他这么平淡地说着我们俩，好似做过最精妙的打算，以往每次的见面都火药味十足，还有他最后一句我真没听到。

“所以，你对我也是一见钟情？那你为什么还老是说对我没兴趣？就来接吻这种浅层标记也不乐意做？”

“是一见钟情——你总是表现得一点都不在意我而且往往玩的忘乎所以，我就想说些能约束你的话，谁知道你变本加厉。我尽量想给你一个干净的环境，不想让你知道10岁的我就对8岁的你勃起了OK？后来才发现完全没有必要啊宝宝。非要我说的这么明显吗？还有，叫声哥哥也勉强……”

“最后一个问题，你还有射多久？”“大概还要40分钟吧——”“给你个选择，扔了这辆车，找个最近的酒店我们继续滚床单，老公～”“我艹\死你个小骚\货！”好吧，说到底还是干\了个爽。

 

 

请轻喷  
完全不知道写了啥


End file.
